Sitting in the Sun
by Jelinzer
Summary: A Bomba and Tugger love fic with Demi and Munk, for rumpelurina, happy birthday! Please R&R!
1. Bomba Is Given A Very Warm Welcome

Chapter 1: In Which Bomba is given a _Very _Warm Welcome

"Hey, Dem, I've got a surprise for you," Munkustrap whispered to the golden queen who had been talking to Victoria about something that mattered a lot less then what he was about to tell her. Demeter gasped and whirled around in shock, he had scared her, "Come with me,"

The two cats began to walk across the Junkyard and Munk hesitated as Demeter stopped abruptly. "Bomba," she whispered. Standing at the other end of the Junkyard was Bombalurina, her sister who had been gone for over a month. She had gone into depression for about a week but if you think that was bad, you should have seen Tugger… that was really bad. Bomba turned around and saw her sister standing there, her eyes brimming over with tears. She hadn't cried in so long. Demeter looked up at Munkustrap and he just nudged her forward. Demeter ran into Bomba's arms and sobbed so hard, and spilled so many tears that you could have bottled them up and flooded the Junkyard with them.

"Shh, shh, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere ever again," she whispered into her sister's ear. With Munk trailing close behind, Bomba led her sister away to the comfort of her den. They sat there, talking about all of the things Bomba had missed while she was away. As they talked, Demeter leaned against Munk. It was getting late but Demeter didn't want Bomba to leave.

"Please stay, Bomba, I don't want you to go," Demeter pleaded. Munk looked at her with eyes that pleaded more then Dem's. He must have gone through something bad when she left.

"Alright, I'll stay," she said, giving in to her sister's pleading eyes, "Just let me go home for a bit, alright?"

"Sure, Bomba," Bomba walked back to her den. It was late. The Junkyard was almost deserted. The only cats out were Coricopat and Tantomile … Of course.

"Hello, Bomba," they whispered at exactly the same time, as usual. Nothing had changed about them, at least. She walked towards her den and stopped at the entrance, in all the confusion of the earlier day, she had not had time to come home. She stepped inside and sat down. Nothing had been moved, except for the fact that there was a small dent in the bedding where Demeter must have slept, pinning for her, waiting.


	2. Bomba Is Told A Secret

Chapter 2: In Which Bomba Is Told a Secret

It was a dark and stormy night…

Bomba thought that most everything was the same in the Junkyard from the time that she had left. In reality, things were much, much different. It was not Demeter who had slept in her bed, in had been someone else, someone she very much admired.

"Bomba," a voice whispered from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with Tugger, "I came as soon as I knew you were alone."

"Tugger…" her whisper broke off. She nuzzled his shoulder affectionately. They sat like that for…at least two minutes. Then they heard voices out in the clearing. Bomba poked her head out. It was Skimble, Misto and Pouncival. What were they up too? Then they did something that was completely unexpected and made her want to laugh hard enough to wake the entire Junkyard. They began to practice their cappers. They would have done it in a hall, but they didn't have one so they just had to make do with what they had. Those 3 hadn't changed a bit. They were still the completely crazy immature cats they had been before she left. They were supposed to be adults now; couldn't they at least act like it? Then Misto's fingers began to glow.

"Oh, crap…" he whispered, looking at his fingers. All of the sudden light burst from his fingertips, creating a loud zapping noise. "Go…NOW!" he whispered sharply at the others and all of them scattered, disappearing right as Tantomile poked her head out from under the TSE 1. Seeing nothing, she returned to her nap, the two "Creepy Twins" never slept for more then 2 hours at a time.

Bomba returned to her den. Tugger was still sitting there. She sighed.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I've got a horrible secret," she whispered back.

"Well I've got a secret worse then that,"

"Let's hear it then,"

"I love you too much for my own good," he whispered.

"Hey, you stole mine," she giggled playfully.


	3. Bomba Has An Embarassing Conversation

Chapter 3: In Which Bomba Has an Embarrassing Conversation about Her Sister

"I have to go back to my sister," she whispered to Tugger, "I don't want to leave, though."

"Go back; she had a hard time when you left, if you don't show up she'll have a heart attack,"

"Night then," Bomba walked back to Demeter's den. When she arrived, she peeked her head around the corner. Demeter was curled up against Munk, fast asleep. She was purring loudly and Munk gently licked the top of her head. He paused and looked up to meet her eyes.

"You came back, she didn't think you would…You came back." He said with no surprise in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I come back?" she asked.

Munk just starred at her. After a while he winked at her. Of course, brother relationships, Tugger must have told him…ugh.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" she asked.

"Why do you even keep it a secret, why keep it in the…" but another voice broke him off.

"Hello, Bomba," the voice whispered pleasantly. Mungo walked forward, into the light.

Bomba gasped and Munk chuckled at her surprise.

"Mungojerrie," she gasped, still shocked, "How much have you heard?"

"I wasn't paying attention, but I didn't hear much. Welcome back…Does it hurt, much?"

"Does what hurt much?" she asked Mungo.

"The hang nail, you were limping earlier. Did you snag it on that lose piece of rubber again?" he asked sympathetically, "You should go see Jelly and Jenny tomorrow."

"Sure I will, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yep, I was just on my way,"


	4. The Truth Is Discovered

Chapter 4: In Which a Truth is discovered by Someone Unexpected

Munk just smirked the entire time that was happening. A random question popped into her head: How was Demeter's den on the way to for Mungo to be heading to bed? … She'd think about that later.

"Dark," Munkustrap randomly said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"That was the end of my sentence; why keep it in the dark?"

"I don't know… it just wouldn't seem right for everyone to know just yet, it seems wrong?" She replied like it was a question.

"I won't tell anyone," he said, ending the conversation.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes," he replied simply. Well, that was a short conversation.

The next morning, Bomba went to see Jenny and Jelly like her brother had suggested the night before.

"Yep, that's defiantly a hang nail," Jellylorum proclaimed as she gently prodded at her body the following day, "Jenny, would you get some of the Lemon Balm from the pot in the corner?"

"Yep, coming right up!" Jenny hollered, "But it'll be a while. I'll stay here to watch it!"

"How is he?" Jelly asked Bomba, now that they were alone for sure.

"How is who?"

Jelly winked at her.

"Not you too!" Bomba hissed in a horrified whisper.

"I'm not going to tell anyone,"


	5. Tugger Earns His Nickname

Chapter 5: In Which Tugger Earns His Nickname

"Does the entire Junkyard know?" she asked, devastated.

"No, of course not,"

"Jellllllly!" Jenny screamed as she ran into the room, "The medicine is done."

Jelly applied the medicine to the nail and bandaged it up.

Bomba left before she had to have anymore embarrassing conversations. For some reason the Junkyard was almost empty but you'll never guess who the only ones out there were. Yep, you guessed it, Coricopat and Tantomile. This time Mungo was with them. He and Mistoffelees were the only ones who could stay around them for over an hour without going crazy. The three were whispering together near the TSE 1. They looked up as they saw her coming.

"Good day, Bomba," her brother said pleasantly, as usual.

Bomba just walked away. She headed for her den and when she arrived she saw Tugger sitting at the far end of her bed. She starred at him for a minute and then said the most random thing anyone could have said at that particular moment.

"I think you need a different nickname, a special one that only I know,"

"Ok, what should it be?" he pondered and his face got that funny look on it like someone who is usually funny is trying to be serious. Bomba giggled. Tugger smiled at the response, not exactly knowing what he was laughing at though.

"Hmmm, something that begins with a T…" she thought about it for a moment, "Yummy, Yummy in my Tummy!" she declared.

"What?" he asked, surprised, he defiantly hadn't expected that.

"Yes," she whispered, "You heard me right."

Tugger and Bomba never realized how late it had gotten and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Munkustrap Admits His Love

Chapter 6: In Which Munkustrap Admits His Love

Bomba woke up that morning and smiled at the scene that unfolded before her eyes. She had fallen asleep in Tugger's arms. She gently eased herself out of his embrace, sad to go, but she had to see Demeter.

When Bomba reached Demeter's den, she knocked on the door thingy.

"Hello?" her sister asked from inside.

"It's me," she whispered through the door thingy.

"Well, come in then!"

Bomba opened the door thingy. Inside she saw Demeter lying next to Munk, just being lazy…as usual.

"Demeter?" a quite voice whispered from outside of the…dun, dun, dunnn... DOOR THINGY!

"Oh, that's right, I completely forgot! Sorry Tanto, I'll come right away!" Demeter leaped up and bolted from the den. Munkustrap smiled as she did so, amused by some small, insignificant detail. He just sat there as Bomba walked in. She swished her tail in front of his face and he looked up.

"Hi, I guess I came at a bad time, I'll go if you…"

"No stay, if you want."

Then, there was awkward silence.

"You really love her that much?"

"Yes, I thought we already talked about this."

"Hi," whispered a voice from the dark part of the den, the only part that the light didn't reach.

"Oh, jeez, Mungojerrie, why do you follow me **everywhere**?"

Mungo walked out of the den through the…DOOR THINGY!

"Have you…?" she asked him.

"No." he replied and that was the end of _that _conversation.


	7. Tugger Asks A Question

Chapter 7: In Which Tugger Asks a Question

Bomba ran off to find out if it was true. Munk, on the other hand, went to have a small...erm, _conversation _with his brother. Coricopat and Tantomile were sitting outside of Jennyanydots' den. They nodded to him as he walked past, perfectly in sync with one another.

He didn't bother knocking on the door thingy before walking in.

"Hey, Munk,' Tugger said without looking up from the photo that Jelly had delivered to him earlier that morning. By some miracle, they had gotten the camera to work and by using 6 extension cords, got the printer to print…IN COLOR!

"Whatcha lookin' at?" he asked in his most annoying voice, "A picture of Bomba and you?"

"What? Uh…"

"It is isn't it?"

"Sure, fine, whatever,"

"Is it the one that Jelly took of the two of you at the Jellicle Ball last year?"

"Yeah," Tugger answered, handing him the picture. The picture was of Tugger and Bomba dancing next to each other. Tugger had this big stupid grin on his face and Bomba was looking at him, eyebrows raised. The picture forced Munk into hysterics and Tugger clamped his mouth shut.

"Shut it," he whispered, "If anyone finds out I'll…I'll…"

To make a long story short, Bomba walked in.

"Hey Munk, Demeter is looking for you." Munkustrap walked out of his brother's den…in a huff.

"Hey, Tug," Bomba whispered.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why keep it in the dark? Why don't we just tell them?" he asked her.

"We can, just, only tell them if they openly ask you…And refrain from telling Demeter for a while,"


	8. The News Sinks In

Chapter 8: In Which the News Sinks In

The next day, Mistoffelees walked up to Bomba and asked "Are you madly in love with Tugger?"

"Yes," she replied and walked away. She walked to Demeter's den and knocked on the door thingy.

"Come in!" she shouted from the back. Bomba walked to where her sister was sitting, Munk nowhere to be found. After a minute of sitting next to her sister, Demeter began to cry hysterically.

"Demi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked, bewildered at this sudden emotional breakdown.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Then why are you crying, don't you usually cry when you're sad?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy and because the news just sunk in!" Demeter stopped crying after a minute and Bomba wrapped her arms around her and whispered in her ear:

"He asked you, didn't he?"

"Yes," Demeter said and her face lit up like it did the day she had come home.

"Dem, that's great!"

"One down, one to go…"

"What?" Bomba questioned.

"You. We just have to wait for Tugger to get up the nerves." She said matter-a-factley.

"Dem, I don't think…"

"Oh, yes you do think! I can see it in your eyes. You want that very badly. It'll be ok, you'll see."

"Thanks Dem, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow!" she called as she stepped through the door thingy.

She ran back to her den. Tugger was at the farthest end of her den. Maybe she was too late…


	9. The Are Coming, the Are Coming!

Chapter 9: The _ are coming, the _ are coming

…Later…

Munkustrap awoke to sound of his mate puking next door. He sighed. This…again.

Bomba was sitting next to her sister, pulling her fur out of her face so that she didn't puke into it. "You're going to see Jenny and Jelly…TODAY" she said sternly.

Demeter looked up, "Ok," she whispered meekly.

"Munk!" Bomba yelled next door. "I'm taking Dem to Jelly's!"

With that, Bomba helped her sister across the Junkyard and into Jelly's den. "Jelly, are you in here?" she called into the unoccupied room.

"Yes, right here Bomba. Do you need something?"

"I've got Dem, she's sick," Demeter gagged. "Or, she's about to be!" she said, a little more concern in her voice.

Jelly rushed in holding a bucket to her side. She put it down in front of Demeter and Bomba stepped out of the way. Demeter leaned over and Jelly quickly pulled her fur away from her head and brought her to an empty nest in a corner. "Jenny, can you come here?"

"Ugh, my head," Demeter moaned.

"You have a head ache?" Jelly asked.

"Yeah…"

Bomba left…

Jenny rushed in and Jelly pulled her to the back end of the den, out of Demeter's hearing range. They began to have a SECRET conversation alone. After consulting for a while, and having an argument about the kitten they were sewing, they came to a conclusion.

Jenny ran away…

Jelly walked over to Demeter and whispered something in her ear…


	10. The Screaming Continues

Chapter 10: In Which the Screaming Continues…And Only Gets Worse

…Meanwhile…

Bomba was talking to Jenny but she wasn't hearing a thing she was saying, all she was hearing was her sister screaming…

"Get…Munk," Demeter whispered to Bomba.

"Dem, what's wrong? Tell me first," Bomba pleaded with her sister.

"No," and that was the end of that.

Bomba ran breathless into Munk's den. Tugger was sitting next to him, talking, just like brothers should.

"Bomba?" Munk asked her. She gulped great gulps of fresh air. And after a minute:

"It's Demeter, you have…to come…right away."

To make a long story short, Munk was already out the door. Bomba caught Tugger's eye and they both thought the same thing at the same time: …

Bomba and Tugger walked slowly towards the den...

They walked inside and Tugger moved a pile of dead mice aside so that she could sit down.


	11. Bomba Isn't Surprised

Chapter 11: In Which Bomba Is _Not_ Surprised

"Do you think…?" Bomba began before Tugger interrupted her.

"Yes I do think. I'm not surprised." He said simply.

"Neither am I. Wait, how did you know?"

"I've got connections."

"Dem told me that they'd never…"

"Well, apparently they have!"

"…"

Bomba decided that it was time to, ahem, have a little talk with her sister.

"Dem…"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry for not telling you." Demeter sighed.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh crap, I assumed you knew."

"I have an idea." Bomba said.

Demeter whispered into her sister's ear.

"That's what I thought," Bomba said.

"I haven't told Munk yet."

"MUNK!"

"What are you doing?" Demeter hissed.

"I am telling Munkustrap."


End file.
